Milk and Coffee
by avscarlet
Summary: Dua orang dengan kepribadian dan warna kulit yang berlawanan, namun apabila dipadukan akan menjadi sesuatu yang unik, persis seperti kopi dan susu. Bad summary. One-shot. AT. AoKi.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujumaki

 **Warning(s):** OOC (mungkin), AT, typo(s), one-shot, Shounen-ai, AoKi

 **A/N:** Ini fict pertamaku di fandom KnB, jadi tolong saya diingatkan kalo banyak kesalahan dan karakter yang OOC. Oh ya, fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Ito Kashitarou dengan judul yang sama kayak fict ini.

Happy reading!

Aomine mengenakan jaketnya dan memandang bayangannya di cermin sekali lagi. Dirapikannya rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dai-chan! Cepatlah!"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mendecak sebal. "Tunggu sebentar, Satsuki!"

"Cepat! Aku tidak mau tidak bisa bertemu Tetsu-kun hanya karena menunggumu!" Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu mengomel, terang saja, karena dia sudah menunggu Aomine sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka berdua hendak menghadiri reuni klub basket SMP Teiko, yang sebenarnya sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

 _Ugh! Kalau saja Dai-chan mengingat acara ini dan bukannya malah tidur, pasti aku sudah bersama Tetsu-kun sekarang!_ runtuk Momoi dalam hati.

"Ayo Satsuki, kita berangkat!"

Momoi segera berdiri dan mengikuti Aomine keluar dengan senyum terkembang. Dijajarinya langkah Aomine, tapi dengan cepat teman masa kecilnya itu telah berada di depannya lagi. Momoi tertegun, ada apa ini? Kenapa Aomine yang biasanya berjalan dengan langkah malas itu terlihat begitu bersemangat? Hal itu membuatnya teringat saat dia membangunkan Aomine tadi.

" _Dai-chan! Bangun!" teriak Momoi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Aomine, sementara yang dibangunkan hanya menggeliat dan menjawab malas, "Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi, aku masih mengantuk!"_

 _Kedua mata Momoi membelalak lebar. "Satu jam?! Kau mau kita tidak menghadiri acara reuni?"_

 _Aomine membuka sebelah matanya malas. "Reuni apa?"_

" _Tentu saja reuni klub basket Teiko, dasar Dai-chan baka!"_

 _Seketika Aomine bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sungguh, reaksi yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Momoi._

"Kira-kira apa yang membuat Dai-chan sperti itu ya?" gumam Momoi sambil terkikik.

Tiba-tiba kepala Momoi terantuk sesuatu, yang ternyata adalah punggung Aomine. Momoi bersiap mengomelinya, namun semua omelan itu tertelan dan berganti dengan sebuah pertanyaan "Eh, Dai-chan kenapa berhenti?"

Tapi Aomine tidak mendengarkannya. Dia tetap berdiri seolah terpaku. Pikirannya seperti sedang berada jauh dari raganya. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Dan dia tersenyum. Momoi mengikuti pandangan Aomine dan menjadi semakin bingung. "Kopi susu?"

~SS~

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat sambil meruntuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa soal acara reuni itu? Dan inilah pertama kalinya dia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Momoi yang selalu ingat akan hal-hal seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Momoi, kenapa dia lama sekali? Aomine menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Momoi sedang berjalan pelan dengan pandangan menerawang, sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebenarnya dia ingin cepat-cepat ke acara reuni itu, tapi untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Momoi, dia akan menunggu gadis itu.

Sambil menunggu, Aomine mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada jendela sebuah kafe di samping jalan. Bukan, Aomine tidak tertarik pada kafe itu, apalagi pada jendelanya. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah apa yang ada di balik jendela itu. Secangkir kopi dengan asap masih mengepul dan sekarton susu di sampingnya. Hal itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

~SS~

"Aominecchi, Aominecchi, ayo kita bertanding lagi!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan semangat. Keringat membasahi wajah tampannya yang sedang tersenyum, dan matanya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

"Berisik! Aku sudah bosan menang terus menerus melawanmu, Kise!" Itulah jawaban Aomine. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin pemuda polos di hadapannya itu sakit hati dan putus asa karena tidak pernah menang melawannya.

Senyum Kise malah semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Aomine. "Tenang saja Aominecchi, sebentar lagi kebosananmu akan hilang, karena sebentar lagi akulah yang akan menang!"

Mau tak mau Aomine tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, sesungguhnya kekhawatirannya itu tidak perlu karena Kise adalah orang dengan rasa percaya diri paling besar yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita buktikan ucapanmu itu!"

Setelah beberapa pertandingan one-on-one kemudian, Aomine dan Kise duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Momoi yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertandingan mereka segera memberikan handuk dan sebotol air mineral pada keduanya. Kemudian gadis itu pergi ke arah Midorima yang juga baru selesai berlatih _shooting_.

Aomine segera meminum air mineralnya hingga tinggal setengah. Dipandangnya Kise yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh air mineralnya. "Sepertinya, meski bertanding berapa kali pun, aku tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Aominecchi," ucap Kise, bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine meninju lengan Kise cukup keras.

"Aduh! Aominecchi apa-apaan sih? Sakit tau!"

Aomine mengabaikan protes dari Kise. "Cengeng sekali kau ini! Mana rasa percaya dirimu tadi? Baru bertanding beberapa kali saja kau sudah menyerah, yang benar saja!"

Sesaat Kise tercengang, namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah mengeras. "Ugh! Baiklah! Ingat saja Aominecchi, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" teriaknya.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali, nanodayo!" ucap sang _shooting guard_ Kiseki no Sedai yang berjalan menghampiri Aomine dan Kise. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sekaleng kopi susu.

"Are, Midorimacchi, kau suka kopi susu?" tanya Kise heran.

"Tidak, ini adalah lucky itemku, nanodayo."

Seketika tawa Aomine dan Kise meledak.

"Lucky itemmu kopi susu kalengan?" ejek Aomine di sela-sela tawanya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lagi. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula apa kalian tidak sadar, bahwa kalian ini mirip dengan kopi susu?"

Tawa Aomine mendadak berhenti, sementara tawa Kise masih berlanjut. "Hahaha, Midorimacchi benar!"

"Hei, apa maksudmu Midorima? Kau menghina warna kulitku?"

"Aku tidak menghina, nanodayo. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, dan yang kumaksud soal kepribadian, bukan soal warna kulit."

Kise yang tertarik mendengar perkataan Midorima menghentikan tawanya. "Kepribadian?"

Midorima mengangguk. "Benar nanodayo. Kepribadian kalian sangat bertolak belakang, seperti kopi dan susu."

Aomine memandang Midorima heran. "Aku masih tidak paham, coba jelaskan."

Dalam hati Midorima meruntuk karena mempunyai teman sebodoh Aomine, namun dia menuruti kemauan sang _ace_. "Maksudku adalah, sikap Kise yang mudah menunjukkan emosinya sangat berbeda denganmu yang seolah-olah memiliki hati terbuat dari batu. Dan juga kau yang sangat mesum sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Kise yang aku yakin bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh majalah-majalah seperti koleksimu."

Aomine geram. "Midorima sialan!"

~SS~

"Dai-chan!" teriak Momoi tepat di telinga Aomine, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Satsuki, kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku?" protesnya

"Itu karena kau melamun sambil memandangi kopi susu itu lama sekali! Kalau kau ingin, beli saja nanti saat pulang. Sekarang ayo kita ke Teiko!" katanya sambil menggeret Aomine sementara Aomine hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dia kembali teringat, saat itu dia sangat marah pada Midorima yang membongkar aibnya, dan mungkin saja dia telah menghajar Midorima jika Akashi tidak muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi sekarang, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, perkataan Midorima memang benar. Dia dan Kise sangat bertolak belakang, seperti kopi dan susu. Diakui atau tidak, dirinyalah yang seperti kopi, mulai dari warna kulitnya, perkataannya yang pahit, dan sifatnya yang tidak polos. Sementara Kise adalah susu yang memiliki warna kulit cerah, selalu berkata apa adanya, dan memiliki sifat yang polos.

Namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak disebutkan oleh Midorima. Kopi dan susu menghasilkan perpaduan yang unik dan menarik, sama seperti dirinya dan Kise. Satu hal lagi, satu-satunya minuman yang cocok untuk dicampur dengan kopi adalah susu. Begitu pula bagi Aomine, Kise adalah satu-satunya orang yang cocok untuk selalu berada di hatinya.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan Momoi kembali menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunannya. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Aomine dan mulai berlari ke arah seorang pemuda pucat bersurai biru langit yang sedang minum _vanilla milkshake_ tak jauh dari sana.

Kini tinggal Aomine sendirian di depan ruangan klub basket Teiko. Setidaknya sampai orang yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya muncul beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aominecchi, ayo masuk! Semuanya sudah berkumpul di dalam!" kata Kise seraya menggandeng Aomine ke dalam ruang klub.

Aomine tersenyum. Kise sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap ceria dan polos seperti dulu, sama seperti perasaannya pada pemuda itu, yang juga tidak berubah.

 **FIN**

Etto, jadi gimana fict pertamaku ini menurut kalian? Dan buat kalian yang nggak suka KuroMomo, itu tadi saya nggak sengaja, soalnya saya pengen bikin Momoi nggak OOC. Lagian kan Kuroko nggak suka sama Momoi :3

Oke, jadi tolong sampaikan pendapat, kritik, saran, dan lain-lain di kolom review ya!

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


End file.
